My pet wolf cub, Chocolate
by sakura doll
Summary: Important AN! Sakura Kinomoto, an ordinary high school girl, rescues an injured puppy off the streets. On the very same day Syaoran is cursed to be a wolf cub. Just put 2 n 2 together n throw in some fluffy romance, humor, and an evil Eriol n Tomoyo! SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:- ** Hi everybody! This is my third CCS fanfic. I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and decided to give it a shot. Actually this story is Romance, Humor and Fantasy but allows only 2 genres, I've left it as plain romance. Hope you enjoy it! Happy reading it…

Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Humor

Disclaimer: Yup CCS belongs to me and fishes fly (snorts)

**Chapter 1:-**

**Sakura's feelings, Syaoran's feelings and the curse. **

Sakura sighed and leaned against her locker, her heart beating loudly, like she had just run a marathon.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, Sakura's classmate and best friend approaching her. "It's about Syaoran, isn't it?" she guessed noticing Sakura's red cheeks.

Sakura nodded and groaned, "Why do I always have to make a fool of myself in front him?"

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing, he just brushed my hand with his when we tried to open the door and my heart started fluttering, my cheeks were so hot and I felt so foolish."

"So what did you do?"

"Eriol came over and called Syaoran to help him with something, he asked us to wait here for them"

"Oh okay, anyway when are you ever going to tell him how you feel?" Tomoyo inquired.

"I don't want to get rejected; you know Syaoran thinks of me only as his friend so I just don't to spoil it ok?"

"But… Syaoran is nice to you only and he smiles at you something he'd never do for anyone else" Tomoyo pressed on.

"That's because he thinks of me as a friend" Sakura replied patiently.

The two girls stood silently for a while. They watched as their classmates left the school. Soon enough,

"Hi Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo turned a light shade of pink and smiled as her boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa came over and hugged her. "Hello, Eriol, Syaoran" she added to the silent amber eyed boy next to Eriol.

Sakura felt the familiar sensation of her heart banging wildly as if it were about to burst, but she managed to hide her blush and said in cheerful voice, "Hi Syaoran, hi Eriol"

Syaoran's amber eyes lit up with a small twinkle and he grinned at Sakura, "Hi". Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged knowing glances.

"So isn't it time we split up? We've got school tomorrow" Eriol broke the silence.

"Right"

The four of them walked to the school gates together, "See you tomorrow, Sakura" Tomoyo waved as Eriol called, "Try to be on time tomorrow"

Sakura waved back to Tomoyo and glared at Eriol as she watched Eriol and Tomoyo walk away. Then she turned to Syaoran who was standing beside her.

"Um… Syaoran?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her wondering what she wanted.

"I know that today's your birthday and that you didn't want any party but still I… I thought of giving this to you" she pulled out a neatly wrapped package and held it out to him. "Happy birthday, Syaoran" she smiled brightly, trying but failing to hide her blush.

Syaoran stared at the package, lost for words, her smile faltered, "It's ok if you don't want it" she began.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked up at him, his face had a genuine smile plastered on it, "Of course I want it and thank you so much, Sakura" he took the package from her and said, "I know I said I didn't want anything but I really appreciate it" he grinned at her.

Sakura turned a familiar shade of dark red, he looked at her expectantly, "So can I open it?"

"Sure"

He neatly unwrapped the package and saw a handmade photo frame, with a picture of the four of them in the amusement park. In the picture, Sakura was blushing as she and he held hands, Syaoran was grinning, Tomoyo was in a starry mode and Eriol was smiling slyly.

"Sorry I wanted to buy a photo frame but I didn't like any of the frames in the shop and I wanted it to be really special" she explained.

Syaoran did something that surprised him more than her. He suddenly pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for thinking so much about me" he kissed her cheek gently. Sakura froze, unable to believe what had just happened. Syaoran straightened up clumsily, realizing what he'd done and said,

"Sorry….sorry I don't know what came over me" he stuttered wondering if Sakura would be mad at him.

Fortunately she didn't, she just blushed and replied, "It's ok. I'm not mad at you or anything. You're my best friend after all" _But I wish I was more than just best friend to you _she thought with a pang.

"Ok" he said, "Bye Sakura" he turned to leave wondering why he was feeling a little disappointed when she said best friend.

Sakura was overjoyed; she couldn't believe that he'd actually kissed her. She touched her cheek and giggled happily as she made her way home.

Sakura Kinomoto is an ordinary teenager with pretty auburn hair and cheerful and innocent emerald eyes. Sakura and Tomoyo Daidouji were best friends since they were very young. Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa were cousins and transferred to her school in the fifth grade. Eriol was jovial and became friends with her and Tomoyo since the day they had first arrived. Syaoran was silent and grumpy and never hung out with many people, except Eriol, so he had no choice but to hang out with Sakura and Tomoyo as well. But soon he became more open, still not very outgoing but not an arrogant person either.

When Syaoran and Eriol first arrived, they had girls swarming all over them. But Eriol seemed to take interest in Tomoyo, so the girls gave up on him. As for Syaoran, he showed no interest in the girls and just glared at them if they even looked at him.

He was still the same guy, but around his friends he was more carefree and jolly.

Sakura smiled to herself as she thought about the day, she first fell in love with him. At first, she looked at him as her friend and enjoyed his company but a few months ago…

_Flashback_

_It was almost 6:00 pm, Sakura had to stay late at school for some cheerleading practice. She ran home as fast as she could, then she remembered that she had to buy something in the grocery store. Feeling hungry, she hurried up with her shopping and waited with a group of people for the signal to cross the road so that she could go home. _

_But then a fight arose between two men who were, apparently drunk began to push and jostle each other. One of the men fell heavily on poor Sakura, who, was thrown on the road like a rag doll. Sakura shrieked as a car roared towards her at top speed. She braced herself for huge hit, but that didn't happen, instead she felt herself being lifted up by a pair of strong hands and the person carried her to safety._

_Sakura began to cry, her tears wetting her savior's shirt,_

"_Shh… don't cry, Sakura. It's ok" said a familiar voice soothingly stroking her hair as he set her down on the pavement. Sakura looked up into a recognizable pair of gentle amber eyes,_

"_Syaoran" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder, "I was so scared" she mumbled._

_He didn't say anything but continued to pat her auburn hair. Finally, she drew away and looked at him blushing a little, "Thank you"_

_He smiled at her, "So, would you like to get an ice cream?" he asked pointing to the ice cream stall. She nodded, her eyes gleaming with happiness, "Then I'll walk you home, ok?" he said leading her to the shop._

_She beamed at him, "You know, you're such nice person, Syaoran. I can't tell you how happy I am to have met you" she blushed hard._

_Syaoran looked surprised, "That's the first time someone's ever said that to me, thanks"_

_They bought two cones of ice cream and sat down on a park bench to eat it. Sakura was telling Syaoran about her first trial in baking a cake, "…so in the end I only managed to make a huge mess in the kitchen and I had batter all over my hair and clothes. My brother told me that I could lick myself clean, he's such a jerk." She frowned, then looked apologetic,_

"_Sorry I must be boring you"_

"_No, not at all" he said looking amused, "You are very different from all the girls I've met, Sakura"_

"_Oh?" Sakura cocked her head cutely, her emerald eyes large and innocent, "What do you mean?"_

_He just laughed and said, "You'll figure out someday" he stood up and held his hand out to her, and helped her up, "Come on let's go"_

_He walked ahead, leaving her confused, "Hey wait a minute, was that a compliment?" she asked catching up to him._

"_You could say that" he smiled at her making her turn a dark shade of red._

"_Thanks, for all you help today, Syaoran. I really, appreciate it" Sakura smiled as he dropped her home._

"_No problem" he grinned at her and turned to leave. Sakura watched him leave her heart thumping, up until now she thought the she had a tiny crush on him but now she realized that she was in love with Syaoran Li._

_End of flashback_

"I'm home" cried Sakura and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

With Syaoran…

Syaoran walked home silently. He thought of what Eriol had told him,

_Admit it; you're in love with Sakura, aren't you?_

He shook his head, frustrated, Sakura was his best friend, that's all, he wasn't falling for her, he thought firmly. And besides if he did find a girlfriend the clan elders will probably make him marry her.

At least they weren't forcing him to marry someone else, he sighed. He knew that tomorrow was his seventeenth birthday; he'd been dreading it all his life, because of his stupid curse.

_Flashback_

_Five year old, Syaoran, pulled his mother's sleeve to make her listen to him,_

"_Mother, what's in that box, in the room downstairs?" he asked curiously._

"_It's something you are too young to understand" his mother told him firmly. Syaoran did not ask her anything about the 'box in the room downstairs' after that._

_A few days later when he was playing hide and seek with his sisters, he hid himself in the basement. He saw the box on the table and wanted to open it. But he knew his mother would get angry so he tried not to look at the box but curiosity got the better of him. _

_He thought that a tiny peek wouldn't matter, so with a lot of difficulty he managed to pry the box open. A yellow light filled the room and he screamed in fear. _

_His sisters and mother came rushing into the room, to find an unconscious Syaoran and the box lying open next to him._

_A few years after that his mother told him that, the box sealed a curse which was now released, he was cursed to become a wolf cub at exactly 6 in the evening of his seventeenth birthday and would revert back to his original self if only he fell in love…_

_End of flashback (A/N Sorry if there are too many flashbacks)_

He thought of the day he'd first arrived to Tomoeda. He was very silent and never spoke to people without a reason. He had felt annoyed when Eriol had made friends with two girls. According to him girls were all the same, flirty and snobbish who always tried to get his attention only because he was good looking and was very rich. But Sakura and Tomoyo were different. Tomoyo never took much interest in him but was kind to him. Sakura hadn't bothered about the fact that he was rude all the time but still was cheerful and kind to him. She was very kind hearted and always helped other people without thinking of herself. Once she'd even jumped inside a mud puddle to save a drowning stray kitten not bothering about the fact that her clothes would get dirty.

He'd asked her once why she was nice to him when he was rude to her and she had said,

"Because I know you're not a bad person. My mother told me that I should never judge a book by its cover. She said that some people are comfortable around other people while some others find it difficult to adapt. But that doesn't make them a bad person, we must learn to give them time and help them feel at home. She said that I should give everybody a chance"

"But what if I were a bad person?"

"You're not and I know it. No matter how hard you try to hide it, sometimes I can see it in your eyes that you're really great person. If I see a bad person then I'll know it as soon as I see their eyes." She had answered.

It was after that Syaoran had opened up from the wall he'd built around him. Even though he's was still the same person in the eyes of a stranger, he was a lot more open and friendly to his friends. Eriol said that he was surprised that Syaoran could actually crack a joke, while Tomoyo had been very happy for him.

He groaned as it began to rain. Syaoran quickly ran into the nearby café for shelter. He ordered a cup of hot chocolate as he waited for the rain to stop. He sat down by himself in a corner table glad that he didn't have to go back to Hong Kong. His mother had tried to persuade him to go back there, but he knew the nightmare he'd be facing if he did go back there. He could almost hear the voices of his four sisters in his head if they saw him as a wolf cub,

_Oh, he's so cute!_

_I'm gonna tie a pretty bow on him!_

_Let me pat him_

_I've always wanted a pet like this_

He shuddered; _they'll probably pull me apart, stupid girls. _The rain didn't seem to stop but seemed to become harder. He scowled as he dosed off to sleep wondering what to do when he becomes a wolf cub…

With Eriol and Tomoyo…

Tomoyo was talking on the phone to Eriol, "Sakura's head over heels in love with Syaoran"

"I know, I'm sure Syaoran feels the same way but he is a pretty dense when it comes to this matter"

"I don't know what to do"

"Are you planning on playing matchmaker?" asked Eriol.

"Maybe, but if Syaoran isn't sure of his feelings then he may reject Sakura and I don't want that to happen. Sakura will be heart broken"

"Then we just have to make him fall for her"

"Right…"

(Time gap)

A few minutes before 6'oclock, Syaoran jerked awake and blinked. He didn't know where he was, and then he remembered he was still at the café. He looked at his watch wondering how long it had been, it said 5:54 p.m.

"Whaaaaaaat!" yelped Syaoran, jumping up from his seat.

"Sorry, sir I tried to wake you up but you were fast asleep" mumbled a waiter.

"You should have poured water on me or something, you fool" shouted Syaoran, shaking the poor waiter by his shoulders.

"Damn it" he cursed and ran out into the streets; it was still raining pretty hard. _I have to get home before six; _he dashed through the wet streets hoping he could reach his apartment before six

Unfortunately he tripped over a stone and crashed on the ground with a thud. He grunted impatiently and tried to stand up but his ankle was sprained. He did not bother but was unable to run as fast as before. He looked at his watch anxiously, one minute more. He had barely taken a few steps when the clock tower rang loudly, signaling six in the evening.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A bright light surrounded him and he began to feel himself transforming….into a cute little brown wolf cub…

**Author's note: **Well, ppl that's the end of this first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. For all those who are reading From Sunrise to Sunset I'll have the next chapter up in no time. Please be patient! And please please leave me review. I'll continue this story only if I get your opinions.

This is sakura doll signing off!


	2. Sakura's new pet, Chocolate

**Author's note:-** Hello everybody! I can't tell you guys how happy I am to get so many reviews for my first chapter. As a treat I've decided to update this chapter quickly! Hope you enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers(sorry for not putting your names, I'm just a little lazy. So, all those who have reviewed, this chapter is for you ,ppl)

Disclaimer:- (sighs) How great it would be if I owned CCS, but I don't (groans) T.T

**Chapter 2:**

**Sakura's new pet, Chocolate:**

It was still raining; a little brown wolf cub was hobbling along the pavement. _Damn this stupid curse. What the heck am I going to do now? _thought Syaoran frustrated. Just then a car whizzed past raining a shower of mud on him.

Syaoran growled, _Now I am not only drenched but also a covered in mud, Yuck _he spat out some mud. His leg still hurt him so he had to walk on three feet.He spotted a group of so called 'popular' girls from his class, huddling under a couple of umbrellas. He could hear them grumbling,

"I hate this stupid rain, it makes me feel so sticky" said one girl with a grumpy expression. She had on excess of make up, and wore a very tight dress; he thought that she looked revolting. Suddenly one of the girls looked at him,

"Look, what a dirty mongrel" she shrieked jumping away.

"Go away, nasty thing, you'll make my dress muddy" cried another.

Suddenly the first girl came over and kicked at the surprised Syaoran and hit him on his injured leg, sending him reeling towards a narrow alley. Syaoran let out cry of pain and cursed the fact that of all the creatures he had to be a darn wolf cub. With a lot of grunting and groaning, he lifted himself up and was just about to leave, when he heard a voice behind him,

"Look here, boys, it's a wolf cub" said a grubbily dressed man with yellow teeth appearing from the alley.

Another, equally filthy looking man strode over, with a cigarette sticking out from the corner of his mouth,

"If we sell him, we might make a lot of money, but first we have to clean him" he growled.

The first guy was just about to pick Syaoran up but, he dodged and ran as fast as he could with his hurt leg.

"Get him" roared one of them and the men chased him. All of a sudden a stone came out of nowhere hitting him squarely on his wounded leg. Blood spilled from his wound. Syaoran yelped loudly and ran into a another street

He felt someone pick him up and whisper, "Shh…just be quiet ok?" The girl hid behind a wall waiting for the men to disappear. Once their footsteps had died away, she stepped from the shadows and smiled at him.

_Wait a minute, the girl looked very familiar _Syaoran thought, _It's Sakura!_ He was surprised. She had a pink umbrella in one hand and was holding him close to her in the other hand. Her clothes were covered in mud and blood because of him, but she didn't seem bother.

"Thank goodness you're alright" she whispered to him, "I'll take you home, now and dress that wound of yours. Those men are monsters, how could they hurt a poor creature like you," She held him close so he could feel her warm breath against his skin and frowned. Syaoran looked at her astonished, he knew Sakura was very kind hearted, but she didn't stop to think about her clothes or the fact that men could have hurt her if they'd found her but was glad that some stray animal was ok. He smiled to himself, _It's a good thing it's only Sakura. She's better than any girl in the whole world, _he thought before falling unconscious from exhaustion.

Sakura looked at the unconscious puppy in her hands, and was really glad that she'd persuaded Touya to let her buy instant noodles for dinner that night.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT! You're saying you forgot to cook rice for dinner" yelled Touya, who'd just come home from work._

"_Well, I was writing my diary and I lost count of time" Sakura mumbled._

"_How can we have curry rice for dinner without any rice?"_

"_Sorry, if you want I'll go and buy some instant noodles." Sakura suggested._

"_No it's pouring with rain, I'll go" Touya responded immediately._

"_Come on Touya, I'm not a child anymore and besides I want to go" Sakura cried impatiently._

"_Oh ok" Touya said, defeated. "It's a good thing dad's eating dinner at his workplace tonight"_

"_See you in a little while, Touya"_

"_Don't forget to open the umbrella, monster"_

"_I'm NOT a monster" Sakura slammed the door shut and stomped away. That Touya, he's always irritating me, she thought angrily. Suddenly she heard a cry of an animal and two other voices. She ran towards the street, following the sound of footsteps and saw two men chasing a little brown puppy._

_Creeps! That puppy is injured, she thought to herself. Luckily the puppy ran towards her and she scooped him up in her hands…_

_End of Flashback_

After getting the noodles, she walked back home, her brother stood furiously at the door.

"What took you so long?" Then he spotted her dirty clothes, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing, I just rescued this poor puppy," she replied holding Syaoran out to her brother.

"He's dirty" Touya stated.

"Well, I'll clean him. Poor fellow he was being chased by two awful men" she rubbed his furry head against her cheek.

Touya looked disgusted, "You'd better wash that thing and take a shower before you come to eat dinner"

"Fine" she went to her room. She carefully washed the puppy in lukewarm water and then brought out her first aid kit. The puppy was still out cold, but she managed to dress the wound in his leg. Sakura placed the puppy on her bed and went to take a shower.

Syaoran stirred and woke up, his leg was still hurting but it seemed to be bandaged. He looked around him, he was in a bedroom. There was a table in one corner, a large window next to it and a T.V. in the other corner. The bed sheet was pink in color; the room was simple but very neat.

"Oh, you're awake"

He spun around and saw Sakura standing in front of the bathroom wearing light green pajamas and a towel on her head.

"Monster! Dinner time" called a voice from downstairs, Syaoran winced, he knew that it was Touya. Touya was never really fond of him.

"Stop calling me monster" Sakura shouted back then she smiled at him, "Let's go" she lifted him up gently and carried him downstairs.

"So this thing's awake, is he?" Touya bent down to pull Syaoran's ears, he growled.

"Leave him alone" Sakura took Syaoran away from Touya's reach and sat down in her place at the table, "And don't call him thing"

She poured some milk for him and sat down to eat her noodles. Having no other choice, Syaoran drank up the milk, Sakura looked at him,

"I wonder if he'd like some noodles" she wondered, lifting him up and placing him on the table to give him some.

"No mutts on the table" ordered Touya but Sakura ignored him and held out some noodles for Syaoran to try. Feeling pretty hungry, Syaoran ate up the noodles she'd given him.

"He seems to like it" Sakura beamed happily, completely ignoring Touya. She scratched his head between his ears.

Touya banged on the table and said, "It's time for bed, monster, remember you've got school tomorrow and keep that thing away from Kero"

"Alright, anyway your cat is fat and lazy, and besides I'm sure he won't do anything to your pet 'pig'" Sakura walked back to her bedroom, with Syaoran in her hands.

She flopped down on bed and turned to him, "I wonder where to put you to sleep" Then she snapped her fingers, "I know" and ran out of the bedroom.

Syaoran sank down on Sakura's bed. _I'm so glad that it's Sakura, who found me, _He thought for the millionth time that day, _ I can't bear to think what would have happened if some crazy girl like my sisters had picked me up instead._

Sakura came back carrying a basket with a small pillow and blanket, "There, this should keep you warm" she said placing him inside the basket and keeping the basket on her bedside table.

Syaoran blushed as she reached out to turn off the lights, and much to his utter amazement, she reached up and kissed his furry head and whispered,

"Goodnight"

Syaoran turned a million shades of red, _She just kissed me! Why do I have this weird feeling? _After a lot of tossing and turning, he eventually fell into a deep slumber.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm gonna be late!"

Syaoran jumped and looked around him, only to see a very flustered Sakura running up and down her room.

"Relax, monster" said a voice from the doorway, "I set your clock one hour faster so you'd get up early, it's only 6 a.m." Touya stood leaning against the door, smirking.

"You! Get out right now" snarled Sakura, flinging a pillow at him, which he conveniently dodged.

"Stop teasing her, Touya" called a voice from downstairs.

"Dad" cried Sakura, happily. Then she ran over to Syaoran and picked him up and tore down the stairs.

"Look" she said holding him out to her father, "Can I keep him?"

Fujitaka Kinomoto was a famous archeologist. He was very fond of Touya and Sakura, and tried to spend as much time possible with them when he wasn't busy with work. His wife, Nadeshiko Kinomoto died when Sakura was only three.

Now, he looked at the little brown wolf, surprise filling his eyes,

"Let me guess, Sakura, the puppy was injured in some kind of accident and you felt sorry for him so you brought him home, right?"

Sakura looked sheepish, "You know me too well, dad"

Syaoran was surprised, so this wasn't the first time she'd done this kind of thing.( besides saving a cat from a mud puddle)

Her dad sighed, "Let me see, you've brought a basket of kittens that were starving, a little rabbit that was lost and even a tiger cub that had escaped from the zoo"

"That cub could have killed you" interjected Touya.

"It was only a few weeks old, it could only just stand" replied Sakura hotly, glaring at her brother.

Fujitaka laughed, "You remind me so much of your mom sometimes, Sakura"

Sakura beamed, "So then I can keep him?"

He nodded and added, "But you have to return him if his owners come for him"

Sakura pretended that she didn't hear the last part and danced around in circles, holding him,

"Yay! Finally I have a pet of my own" she cried hugging Syaoran so hard that he nearly choked, "You are so cute. I think I'll call you Chocolate" she said, rubbing his furry head.

"If I were you, I'd start getting ready, or you'll be late, monster"

Sakura glanced at the clock and then ran upstairs. She was back in two minutes; she placed Chocolate on the dining table and dug into her pancakes,

"Do dogs eat pancakes?" she asked her father, while holding some out to her pet,

"I don't think so" replied her father looking curiously as Syaoran reached to eat the pancake.

"Well he seems to like it" said Sakura, giving him more.

After finishing breakfast, she put on her shoes and was just about to leave when,

"Hey monster, I think Candy here wants something" Touya called as Syaoran went over to Sakura,

"What is it, Chocolate?"

Syaoran patted her foot with his paw, hoping she'd understand that he wanted to go with her. He didn't want to miss school; neither did he want to be left behind with that nasty fat lazy cat, Kero.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked bending close and whispering in his ear. Syaoran nodded, blushing and gave a soft bark as if saying 'yes'.

"Ok" she said, putting him inside her backpack, "Just be quiet, ok?"

"What did Candy want?" asked Touya.

"None of your business. And his name is Chocolate" snapped Sakura and dashed off to school.

At school,

"Morning, Tomoyo"

"Good morning, Sakura" replied Tomoyo "You're very happy, today"

"Can you tell?"

"So what is it? Is it about you-know-who?"

Sakura turned red, "No…not exactly" she stammered.

Syaoran could hear every word of their conversation, and then he heard another voice. The voice he'd been dreading to hear, (Even though Eriol and Syaoran were good friends, they didn't get along most of the time mainly because of what Syaoran called as Eriol's irritating character)

"Good morning, ladies" Eriol gave Tomoyo a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, Eriol" chorused the girls, Tomoyo was still blushing.

"Hey, where is Syaoran?" asked Sakura, suddenly noticing the teacher come in.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo shook their heads, equally puzzled. Syaoran never cut school unless it was absolutely necessary. (Syaoran and Eriol lived in separate apartments).

Sakura was extremely worried about Syaoran, what happened to him? It was English class and the teacher was reading a Shakespearian play from the book but Sakura paid no attention.

"I hope Syaoran's alright" she murmured to herself. Chocolate stuck his head from the desk, _Sakura's worried about me? _He gently pawed Sakura's hand which was holding her book. She looked at him and smiled,

"Hi Chocolate" she whispered, letting him climb on the table and placed the book so that she covered him making sure that no one could see him. The only person who could see him would have been the person sitting at the back but that was Syaoran's place and he was absent today.

Sakura started to play with Chocolate quietly. Tomoyo was surprised to see Sakura giggling and talking to herself. Even Eriol couldn't see Syaoran so he was surprised as well. Unfortunately the teacher noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention and called,

"Miss Kinomoto, I would like you to continue from where I stopped"

Sakura paled, she definitely didn't know where the teacher had stopped, she looked at Tomoyo for support but before that, Syaoran who had listened to what the teacher had last read, pointed a line with his paw. Having no other choice, Sakura hastily put Syaoran under the desk and started to read.

After she'd read a few lines, the teacher nodded his head, Sakura sighed with relief and sat down as the teacher continued. She placed Syaoran on her lap and smiled,

"Thank you, Chocolate"

At the end of English class…

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "What's up with you? You were acting really strangely during English class"

Sakura shrugged, "Nothing, Tomoyo"

"I'm fine really, I didn't get much sleep last night that's all" she added hastily, as Tomoyo looked disbelievingly.

"Come on, you two. We'll be late for math class" Eriol called from the doorway. Tomoyo immediately picked up her backpack and hurried off motioning Sakura to hurry up. As soon as Tomoyo left Sakura grabbed Syaoran from under the desk and placed him inside her bag,

"Stay still ok?" she whispered, and slipped her bag over shoulder and raced after Tomoyo.

Sakura hated math because she was really bad at it and their math teacher, Ms. Tachikawa was an old grouch. She always looked up to Syaoran to help her because he was a pro at math and he was very patient when he taught her.

Touya used to teach her sometimes but he usually got impatient because Sakura would often have blank expression meaning she didn't understand a word he said. But Syaoran was never like that, he would repeat it over and over again slowly and clearly till Sakura understood perfectly.

Sakura appreciated the fact that he spent his free time teaching her and would always try to find a way to pay him back for his help. Syaoran had insisted that it wasn't necessary but she couldn't help but feel bad that he had to give up his free time to teach her.

Now she was dreading another whole hour of treacherous math. They were learning quite a difficult chapter and Sakura hoped that Ms. Tachikawa would be absent but that was very very rare. The teacher entered and the regular routine began. Sakura gently removed Chocolate from her bag and placed him under her desk, after which she pulled out her math note to copy down the sums, their teacher had began scribbling on the board.

"Now, listen everybody, the rest of the problems are similar to the ones on the board, so I would like you to try them by yourselves" she said crisply, "Now start"

Sakura groaned inwardly, "Great, just great" Syaoran heard her mumble. Sakura peered at the problem given in the workbook. She couldn't understand a word. She looked helplessly at Tomoyo, who was busy chewing the end of her pen while thinking of the solution and Eriol who was calmly doing the sums.

"Oh what should I do? Do I use the Pythagoras theorem or the Angle bisector theorem?" she wailed silently hoping against hope that the teacher wouldn't come this way.

Sakura was nearly in tears, "I just wish Syaoran was here, he would know what to do" Syaoran heard her say as her tears threatened to fall. He peeped from under the desk, and felt incredibly sorry for her. He gave gentle bark, and Sakura looked down at him. Her book fell on her lap; Syaoran took the opportunity and pointed to the words, Pythagoras theorem, printed somewhere in the book.

Sakura was surprised but said nothing and Syaoran again pointed to the previous sum that she'd copied from the board hoping that she'd realize he was trying to tell her that the two problems were similar.

Fortunately Sakura took the hint and quickly started doing the sum. As soon as she completed, the bell rang indicating the end of math hour. Sakura sank down on her table in relief and said,

"Thank you so much, Chocolate" She thought that it was just a coincidence that Chocolate pointed out the right thing. Little did she know that Chocolate knew what he was pointing at.

"Tomorrow we'll have an aptitude test on today's portions. Thank you" the teacher left the class as everyone groaned.

Tomoyo stretched, "I'm glad I got some of the answers" she said.

"I'm just glad the class is over, I'm pooped" said Sakura.

"Our teacher is so mean, how could she keep a test tomorrow?" cried Tomoyo, as they walked back to their homeroom class

"Relax Tomoyo, what's up?" Eriol looked the flustered Tomoyo

"I thought of editing that cute video I took of Sakura in the park the other day, tonight" she wailed.

"Oh right…" Eriol drawled, knowing his girlfriend's passion for videotaping.

Sakura sweatdropped and sighed, Today was not such a good day after all…

**Author's note:- **7 pages, hope it's long enough for you! I'm kind of pissed off at the moment coz we have this dreadful Chemistry test on Friday and I can't remember any of what I've studied! But don't worry, I'll keep updating so long as you keep reviewing. Those who are reading From sunrise to sunset, the next chapter will be up by this weekend!

Signing off,

sakura doll


	3. Eriol and Tomoyo know!

**Author's note: ** Hi ppl, I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay. I've been having a lot of problems in my computer lately and I'm unable to update. Please 'n' joy this chapter… I hope you like it.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ** Becoz of the problems in my computer I may not be able to update for a while. I'll try my best to fix the problem. Once I do, I'll tell you all. Until then please bear with my slow update. I hate updating so slowly but I don't have a choice. I'm updating this chapter from my mom's workplace.

**Chapter 3:-**

**Eriol and Tomoyo know! **

Tomoyo and Sakura were sitting at their regular place during lunch time waiting for Eriol to come,

"Tomoyo what do you think happened to Syaoran?" asked Sakura worriedly, (Chocolate was still in the class room)

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure Syaoran is just fine, now what were you trying to tell me during English period?" Tomoyo asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh that" cried Sakura brightening up considerably much to Tomoyo's relief, "You see I've got a new pet"

"A pet!"

"Yeah he's a puppy"

"That's cool, tell me what does he look like?"

"He is chocolate brown in color, and he's very cute"

"So how'd you find him?"

Sakura started to tell Tomoyo about how she found Chocolate

Meanwhile with Eriol…

Eriol was just about to leave class and join the girls for lunch when his cell phone rang. He was very puzzled by Syaoran's disappearance.

"Hello?"

"ERIOL" a shrill voice blasted through the phone shattering his eardrums.

Holding the phone an arm length away Eriol stammered, "Aunt...Ye...Yelan?"

"Yes it's me" said his aunt calming herself down a bit and regaining her composure, she was after all the prestigious Yelan Li.

"What is it?"

"It's Syaoran, I'm getting worried about him."

"Well he didn't turn up for school today"

"I know that, listen to me carefully, yesterday was Syaoran's birthday, right?"

"Yeah what about it?" asked Eriol wondering where this was going.

"He turned seventeen yesterday, so that means the curse must have effected on him already"

"What curse?" asked Eriol at once, this was all very new to him.

"Well when Syaoran was young he released a curse which takes effect only at 6'o clock in the evening of his seventeenth birthday"

"Ok, what is the curse?"

"He'll transform into a wolf cub and can only return to his normal form when he falls in love"

Eriol whistled, "How come he never told us about it?"

"Firstly, no one must know until the curse has taken place and secondly, he must've been embarrassed to tell you"

"What should I do now?"

"You must find him."

"Where will I look for him? And what does he look like?" asked Eriol knowing very well that Syaoran would definitely try to stay away from him.

"He'll probably look like a puppy and will be brown in color" replied his aunt.

"Very well, I'll try my best ok, auntie?" he cut the phone and sighed.

Eriol walked to the cafeteria wondering if he should tell Tomoyo and Sakura. He spotted them sitting in their regular place and went over,

"…and I washed him and cleaned his wounds" Sakura was telling Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol, "You seem deep in thought what's up?"

"Oh nothing, what are you talking about?"

"Sakura was telling me about her new pet puppy, Chocolate" Tomoyo explained.

"What? Chocolate?" Eriol asked quickly.

"Yeah that's his name" Sakura told him.

Eriol thought about what his aunt had told him, and then asked Sakura, "Can we see him?"

"Sure, I brought him to school. He's in the class, wait here I'll get him"

Eriol raised his eyebrow questioningly at Tomoyo who explained all about how Sakura found Chocolate, the previous night. Eriol frowned, Sakura found an injured puppy the same day Syaoran transformed? Is it just a coincidence? Questions piled in thick and fast inside Eriol's head.

He turned to Tomoyo,

"Listen, I've got something important to tell you" he said urgently,

"What?"

Eriol explained everything what Aunt Yelan had told him, Tomoyo gasped,

"You don't think that…that Sakura's new pet is actually Syaoran?" she asked slowly.

Eriol nodded,

"Hey I'm back" Sakura called out and held the puppy out to them. Syaoran was surprised when Sakura suddenly took him out of the classroom, he growled when he saw Eriol.

Tomoyo and Eriol peered closely at the puppy. Unable to resist the temptation, Syaoran snapped at Eriol's glasses.

Eriol jerked back, "OW!" His glasses fell on the floor and cracked.

"Chocolate!" cried Sakura, "I'm sorry, Eriol"

Eriol picked up his glasses, and looked over at Tomoyo. Both of them had the look on their faces, that said, 'No doubt about it, It's definitely Syaoran'

Syaoran looked apologetically at Sakura, who smiled at him.

Eriol cleared his throat and smirked, "Hey Sakura. I got a call from Aunt Yelan, she said that Syaoran has—er—gone back to Hong Kong."

Sakura's smile vanished and her face paled, "He's gone back to Hong Kong?" she repeated.

"Um…Yeah?" Eriol said uncertainly.

Sakura suddenly hugged her puppy and started to cry,

"Why did he leave without telling me?" she sobbed, her tears raining on the puppy.

"Now look what you have done" hissed Tomoyo to Eriol both of them shocked by Sakura's sudden outburst.

Syaoran was astonished, _I didn't think that I'd worry her so much, _ he reached up and touched her shoulder, hoping she'd stop. But that only made Sakura cry harder and hugged him closer. Syaoran turned scarlet; she was holding him too close for comfort.

"Don't cry, Sakura" Tomoyo consoled, "I'm sure Syaoran had a pretty good reason for leaving without telling" she said while glaring at Eriol,

Eriol took the cue, "Yes, yes, you know that Syaoran is a good friend. I'm sure he'll tell us soon" he said while glancing at the puppy with an evil glint in his eyes.

Syaoran felt uncomfortable, he didn't like that look on Eriol's eye. Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled, "Yeah you're right. Syaoran's a really great person. I'm sure that whatever he does, it'll be for a good reason."

_Sakura has so much trust in me. It makes me feel so happy inside, _Syaoran looked at Sakura with gratitude in his eyes.

"Hey Sakura, would you like to go to that café across the road after school, today?" asked Eriol suddenly changing the subject, "I'm sure you're—er—puppy will like it" Eriol shot another glance at Syaoran.

Sakura looked happier, "Ok, I don't have anything to do today"

"But I just wish Syaoran was here" she added.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that wherever he is, he is thinking about you too" Tomoyo smirked, looking hopefully at the puppy. Sure enough there was a faint red stain on the puppy's face and she giggled.

"Tomoyo" cried Sakura, blushing also. Syaoran stared at Sakura _Now, why is she blushing? _(A/N: Sorry for making Syaoran a little dense. In the anime it did take him a long time to figure that he was in love with Sakura right?)

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Sakura was moping about the math test and barely bothered to pay any attention in any of the other classes.

"Oh what am I going to do?" wailed Sakura, when school was finally over, Chocolate was in her hands,

"I'm sure the test won't be that hard" said Tomoyo, looking at Sakura pitifully.

"I wish I was as good in math as Syaoran is. He's just so lucky and he always gets top marks." Sakura sighed.

"You seem to be talking a lot about Syaoran today" Tomoyo said, her eyes dancing mischievously.

Sakura turned a into a familiar beet color, "Tomoyo! You're just imagining things" Sakura cried.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" said Tomoyo, airily. "Come on let's go to the café. Eriol said he'll meet us there"

_I wish I could help Sakura, today's lesson was pretty easy. I feel really sorry for her _thought Syaoran as they made their way to the coffee shop. Sakura's auburn hair blew in the wind and Syaoran got a whiff of her pleasant smell.

_Mmm…she smells so nice, like strawberry or cherry blossom rather _then he immediately blushed, _Now why did I think that? _

At the café,

Sakura and Tomoyo chose their favorite table in the café and waited Eriol.

"What would you like to have?" asked the waitress approaching them.

"A chocolate sundae" said Sakura at once, _Chocolate is Syaoran's favorite, isn't it?_ And she immediately blushed at that thought.

"Me too" added Tomoyo, eyeing Sakura, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Two chocolate sundaes. Is that it?"

"Make that three" said a voice and Eriol appeared behind the waitress.

"Yes sir" the waitress bowed and left.

"So why did you order chocolate sundae?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as soon as the waitress left.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was still blushing.

"Well, you usually order strawberry sundae, so why the sudden change?" explained Eriol sitting next to Tomoyo.

Sakura placed Chocolate on the table and said, "So what? I can order whatever I want"

"Syaoran's favorite flavor is chocolate, right?"

Sakura turned a dark shade of magenta and cried, "I can order anything I like. Stop teasing me Tomoyo"

"Oh, ok" Tomoyo gave a defeated sigh and looked over at the puppy.

The puppy was growling at Eriol, and Tomoyo thought that he hadn't paid any attention to their conversation. She had hoped he would take the hint and realize Sakura's feelings towards him. _This is gonna be harder than I thought _She didn't say anything and dug into her chocolate sundae.

"Here" Sakura held out little bit if the sundae to Chocolate. Chocolate hesitated a bit,

"It's ok" she said, Tomoyo and Eriol looked curiously, as the wolf cub uncertainly ate a little bit of the sundae, that Sakura held out to him.

Tomoyo let out a squeal and began to giggle, while Eriol had a sly look on his face. Sakura stared at them as if they were mad, "Um…is something wrong you guys?"

"No nothing. That was…cute" Tomoyo wiped her tears of laughter and tried to straighten the expression in her face. "I didn't know that you and your puppy were that …er…close" she said her face had an unreadable expression and her eyes danced with mischief.

Eriol looked close to laughter himself as he eyed Chocolate dangerously, Syaoran shrank back, he had a bad feeling about this. Sakura finished her sundae and abruptly stood up,

"I've got to study for the math test, sorry but I have to leave you guys" she gathered Chocolate in her arms and her backpack hung on her shoulder as she dashed out of the café. Tomoyo cried, "Oh yeah my bodyguards would come to pick me any moment now. Sorry Eriol, but I have to leave too" she kissed Eriol on the cheek and disappeared.

"Hey! No fair. Why do I have to pay the bill?" wailed Eriol as Tomoyo ran off.

"I'm home" Sakura announced her arrival and went in.

"Hey, monster. It's your turn to cook dinner tonight" called Touya from the living room.

"What! No way, I have a test tomorrow," cried Sakura as she ran into the living room. "Please, let's trade, Touya" she begged her brother.

"Okay but you have to cook tomorrow and do the dishes" Touya walked into the kitchen.

Sakura ran upstairs, "Okay, thanks big bro" she put Chocolate on her bed and sank down beside him, "I'm definitely going to fail tomorrow" she groaned as she pulled her math workbook. Syaoran looked at her, feeling incredibly sorry for her, if he weren't a wolf right now he would have been able to help her.

He watched as Sakura sat at her table and opened her note to work out the problems. He wondered what he should do, he thought that she would suspect if he helped her too much and decided to take a stroll around her house. He wandered around the corridor and met up with Kero who was lazily lying outside a room which he suspected was Touya's. The cat hissed when he came near, Syaoran growled at him and sauntered off downstairs. He saw Touya talking on the phone and decided to sneak into the kitchen. He was just about to enter when he heard a wail from upstairs. Guessing that it was definitely Sakura, Syaoran raced upstairs and went to Sakura's room. Sakura was sitting in front of her table her head resting on her hands, crying,

"I'm so going to fail" The neat room was now littered with balls of paper. Syaoran jumped up on her table and looked into her workbook; it was covered in calculations, scribbles and scratches. Sakura was sobbing, "What am I going to do? I wish Syaoran was here. I'm sure he'll be able to help me" she whispered as large teardrops fell on her notebook. Syaoran stared at her upset and laid a paw on her elbow. She raised her head and looked at him, "Oh Chocolate, there's nothing you can do to help me now," she said reaching out and dragging him close to her, her head still resting on the table.

Syaoran was surprised when her sobs suddenly subsided; he looked closely and noticed that Sakura had cried herself asleep. He blushed when he realized she was holding him so close that he could smell her cherry blossom scent pretty strongly. He turned redder when she pulled him closer and murmured, "Syaoran…please help me"

"Monster Dinner time" Touya opened the door and looked at her. "Silly girl" he said as he brought he lifted her and gently placed her on her bed. Sakura was holding her puppy tightly, in her arms, which also appeared to be asleep. Touya glared at it but did not do anything and pulled her blanket over her and shut the door,

"Somehow, I get the feeling that puppy is more than what he appears to be" he said aloud as he went downstairs.

He didn't know how right he was!

**Author's note: ** I know this chapter is so boring. (I'm really pissed off lately. Don't worry coz I'll make my story even better, I promise) I'm really sorry for the delay and the short chapter. My Computer's giving a lot of trouble lately and I'm unable to access I'm posting this chapter from my mom's workplace along with my other story. But please send me an email regarding this chapter or a review I'll be able to check it. Becoz of this problem I may not be able to update for a while. So please bear with me,

Lol,

sakura doll.


	4. The not so bad test

**Author's note:- **Hiya everybody! Good news ppl! My computer is back to normal. I think updates might be faster now (if my teachers are in a good mood) Anyways, I was thrilled to get so many reviews!

I'm really glad that most of you noticed that I want to portray the essence of the characters. I want to maintain Sakura's innocence and Syaoran's sweet character. I want Sakura and Syaoran's love to be sweet and innocent. Here's the next chappie hope you enjoy… (lol)

**Chapter 4:-**

**The not so bad test and Syaoran's coat?**

A loud yell echoed through the Kinomoto residence and a little brown wolf cub on the dresser table of a 'pink' bedroom jumped awake, startled.

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at a flustered Sakura running about her bedroom in a panicky mode. Syaoran couldn't help but smile, Sakura will always be Sakura. Clumsy, Silly but always sweet and caring. As he watched Sakura hurriedly dashing across the room, a memory of an incident that happened a month or so ago flashed across his mind…

Syaoran had agreed to teach Sakura the previous day portions in math and they had decided to come to school at six, two hours before school stars. Even though Syaoran knew Sakura would be late, he decided to come ten minutes early, because he didn't want to keep her waiting.

Much to his surprise, when he reached the library, Sakura was already there. He checked his watch and said, "You're early" as he laid his bag and sat beside her, "When did you come?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I borrowed my dad's and Touya's clocks so I could wake up early. I didn't want to be lat especially since you're coming here early for my sake" she explained with a smile.

Syaoran smiled back at her but frowned when he noticed the tired expression her face, "Sakura, were you up late last night?" he asked seriously.

Sakura looked sheepish, "Yeah well, you see..." she began nervously digging inside her bag for something.

Apparently finding it, she withdrew her hand and covered something in her palm,

"I was making this" She removed her hand and displayed a small hand teddy bear with a green bow around its neck,

"I made it for you. I know you keep telling me it's no trouble for you teach me math but I feel guilty because I take up most your free time. I wasn't sure what you'd like. So I decided to make you this." Sakura looked up at him, blushing slightly.

"Sakura, listen I don't mind teaching you at all. You really don't have to pay me back for teaching you. As long as you understand what I teach, I'll be very happy, ok?" he told her.

"So you don't like it?" she asked sadly.

"No, silly. I love it. I love anything that you make for me. I am just glad that you think I'm worth wasting your time and energy." Syaoran smiled at her, taking the teddy bear in his hands.

"Of course you're worth all of that, Syaoran. Don't even doubt that for a second." Sakura said, earnestly, "You know, you're the best thing that ever happened in my life" she added softly as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Syaoran looked touched, then said, "Thank you. So shall we get started now?"

"Right"

Syaoran opened his book and started explaining, while Sakura listened with rapt attention. Syaoran always made math seem interesting.

About one hour and 30 minutes later…

Syaoran was checking the problems that Sakura had worked out,

"Very good, Sakura. You've improved a lot but you still need to…" he stopped suddenly and looked over at Sakura, who was fast asleep, her head resting on her table. He sighed,

"Silly, girl. I told you not to waste your time on me" _Oh well, I let her sleep for a while. Anyways school doesn't start for half an hour. _He thought as he opened his book…

Syaoran snapped back to reality where Sakura had suddenly yanked him off his basket and shot off downstairs. She ran into the dining room, her breakfast was on the table. Syaoran stared, surprised, as she gobbled it all up, in one go. Almost immediately she choked and gulped down her orange juice while banging herself on the head.

"Sakura, dear, are you ok?" her father's voice came from the hallway.

"(Cough) (Cough) Yeah…I'm…ok" she replied as she sped off to put on her shoes. She looked down at him in her hands, "I'm taking you to school with me. You're like a good luck charm to me, Chocolate"

Syaoran didn't object. He didn't want to stay bored at her home with no one except that stupid old cat. So he let Sakura put him in her backpack as she dashed to school muttering, "I'm gonna be late" over and over again.

Finally the school building came into view. Sakura panted, as she sprinted for her class room. When she finally made it, she sank into her seat panting heavily.

"Oh! Sakura, you made it in time" Tomoyo greeted her with a smile.

"You come like this everyday" Eriol added receiving a glare and dig in the ribs from his girlfriend.

Sakura didn't say anything, she had pulled out her math book and began to wail, "I don't know anything"

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Sakura" Tomoyo said, encouragingly.

"Yeah. I know that if Syaoran was here, he'd help you" said Eriol in an unusually loud voice.

Tomoyo noticed and giggled, "Have you brought, Syao—I mean Chocolate today?"

Before Sakura could reply, their math teacher entered. The entire class quieted down. She distributed the question papers without wasting any time and Sakura distinctly heard some guys muttering curses.

"I'll give you 45 minutes to hand me your papers" she said clearly. "Make sure all of you get a good grade"

Sakura grabbed her paper and peered inside. "Damn." Syaoran heard her mumble. Syaoran decided to help her, because he felt sorry for her. He knew the teacher would work Sakura really hard if she didn't get a good grade. Much to Sakura's surprise, Chocolate jumped up from under the table. Sakura covered him with her arm hoping no one saw him. Fortunately no one did. Syaoran quickly pointed the answer of the first question with his paw. Sakura did not know if she could trust her puppy in helping her with math but since she didn't know the answer she thought it was worth giving a try.

Soon Sakura was marking all the answers her puppy pointed out to her. She thought for some reason he seemed pretty sure of his answer. She just brushed the thought off because right now she was way too nervous to think of anything else but her test.

After the test…

"How did you do Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. I just guessed most of the answers" Sakura shrugged.

"The results will be posted in the notice board during break time" announced Eriol, as everybody got ready for their next class.

"What? So soon" yelped Sakura.

"Yeah. That's what the teacher said anyway" replied Eriol.

Sakura was very very jittery. She was worried about her marks. Break seemed to come pretty fast. There was a huge crowd around the notice board. Sakura and Tomoyo hurried over. They could hear some people sighing in relief and some others groaning. Sakura's heart was banging as she ran her finger down the list.

Kinomoto Sakura A-

Sakura couldn't believe it. She had got an A-. She stood frozen while Tomoyo checked her marks. Then Tomoyo beamed,

"Congratulations, Sakura" Sakura let out a shriek of delight causing people around her to turn and glare and jumped up, "I can't believe it. I actually got A minus. All thanks to Chocolate" she dashed of to the classroom to give Chocolate a big hug and something good to eat.

"What's up with her?" asked Eriol to Tomoyo.

"Looks like Syaoran did help her after all. I thought so" replied Tomoyo with a smug smile.

"Things are getting a lot more interesting, huh?" Eriol commented.

"Yep. By the way things are going. Those two will get together sooner than we think"

"I think you're right, partner" Eriol said and the two of them shook hands. Then they burst out laughing.

For the rest of the day Sakura was in an overly happy mood. Not only about her marks but also because it was Friday and that means no school tomorrow. Tomoyo had wanted to go shopping but Sakura was unable to because she chores and her brother and father would be going out for the rest day. So Tomoyo had made Eriol agree to come with her.

Sakura sang happily as she entered her house, "You're obviously happy today, monster" said Touya looking suspicious.

Sakura didn't bother to reply. In fact she even ignored the monster part. That made Touya even more suspicious.

"Has it got something to do with that brat?" He asked his dark eyes narrow.

Sakura immediately turned red, "N…No" she stammered and then frowned, "I just got good marks in math, no thanks to you" she growled, remembering his first disastrous attempt to teach her math. They had ended up yelling at each other. Their father was very surprised when he saw Sakura and Touya sitting at both the ends of the couch glaring at the opposite directions.

"And Syaoran is _not _a brat" she called as she ran up to her room. "That Touya! He makes me so mad" she grumbled as she went inside her room. She placed Syaoran on the bed and turned on the radio hoping to hear a good song to calm herself. Syaoran on the other hand felt extraordinarily happy that Sakura defended him.

In a little while a song started to play. Syaoran recognized it as Crush by Mandy Moore. His sisters always listened to lovey dovey songs like these and squeal happily. He wouldn't have minded so much if they didn't keep the volume so damn loud. They would always let it blare away at the fullest volume possible and not mention try to sing along as well. They always drove him crazy with their hyperactive behaviors and he often found it hard to believe that they were related to him.

He watched as Sakura sank onto the bed listening to the music with undivided attention.

…_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  


He could distinctly hear her murmur the lyrics as well. He was very surprised to see that she had a dreamy look on her face as she subconsciously picked him up and murmured along with the radio,

"_I will always want you; I will always love you…"_

After that he was sure that he saw a faint blush creep up to her cheeks. _Is she blushing? I wonder what's up…_he thought with an uneasy feeling which he tried to ignore.

That night Sakura fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming happily. Syaoran noticed the smile on her face and realized that she was dreaming about something nice. Remembering the incident that happened earlier, an unexpected pang of jealously shot through him.

The next day

It was Saturday and Sakura was on cloud 9 because they had no school that day. But she became gloomy all over again when she noticed the long list of chores she had to do.

"Don't forget to hang the laundry, wash the dishes, clean the living room, and take the garbage out…" listed Touya, teasingly.

"Shut up. I know I have a lot to do. So don't keep reminding me" snapped Sakura irately.

"Well, I'm leaving, monster. Don't bring the house down" he called over his shoulder as he rode off to work on his bike.

"I'm not a monster" yelled Sakura after him. Then she groaned and heaved herself on the sofa in the living room. Knowing that there was no way out, Sakura started by cleaning out the living room.

In two hours or so, she had almost completed everything. Syaoran pitied her so he helped her in any way he could and Sakura was very grateful.

"Ok now I've jus got to get the groceries and make something for lunch" Sakura said as she went up to her room to get changed. She decided to wear a pink sleeveless tops and light blue jean skirt. While pulling her clothes from the bottom of her closet, she saw something green fall out. It was a dark green jacket.

Sakura looked at it surprised, "This is … Syaoran's" she whispered to herself, bringing the warm coat close to her face. It still had Syaoran's pleasant scent on it. "Autumn and sandalwood…" she mumbled, and then she grinned. She slipped the coat on and studied herself in the mirror. _Not bad…I think I'll wear this too. _She thought as she walked out of her room.

Syaoran was astonished to see her wearing a coat and was even more amazed when he realized that it was his. Immediately he remembered how he'd given her that coat…

It was just the beginning of spring. The snow had just melted away. One night Syaoran had been walking home from the supermarket after buying some supplies. It was still a little cold out. As he walked past the park a light breeze blew, playing with his messy chestnut hair. He suddenly got a discrete scent of cherry blossoms. Even though he knew there was a cherry blossom tree nearby, instinct told him to follow the scent. He ran into the park and saw the cherry blossom tree just beginning to blossom. A few petals were flying around.

Under the tree, he saw the silhouette of a girl, who was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress that fell below her knees. He went closer and noticed that the girl had pretty auburn hair that was flying in the wind and her eyes were closed, her face was a picture of serenity. She looked like a goddess, with her pale skin illuminated by the moonlight.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura opened her beautiful emerald eyes and looked at him. Her face immediately lit up with a pretty smile and she approached him. Syaoran couldn't stop staring at her, her eyes twinkled with happiness, there was a cute blush on her face, the dimple in her cheeks danced in and out. Syaoran stood frozen, as she came closer and said, "Hello, Syaoran. What are you doing here?"

Syaoran unfroze and smiled at her, "I had to go buy a few stuff. What are you doing here? It's pretty late, you know"

"It's such a beautiful night. I wanted to come out and see the cherry blossom tree. That's why I came." Sakura replied.

Wind blew again, and Sakura shivered. She rubbed her hands and chattered, "It's still so….so cold"

Syaoran frowned, "Why didn't you wear a coat? You're going to catch a cold" Then he placed his bags down and removed his green jacket and slipped it on her shoulders.

"Here" he said, "Wear that"

Sakura blushed and said, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Come on I'll walk you home"

After that Sakura had completely forgotten to return his coat and he didn't remember either.

End of flashback

Sakura picked Chocolate up and locked the door of her house and she walked down the streets to the grocery store. Since it was a weekend the store was pretty crowded and Sakura found it difficult to squeeze in between the people to buy the things she wanted. Chocolate was hanging on to her shoulder for dear life.

Finally after picking the things she wanted, she managed to get to the cash counter,

"Touya!" she gasped when she saw her brother at the counter, along with his best friend, Yukito.

"Hello, Sakura. Shopping?" asked Yukito in a friendly voice, noticing the bags in her hands.

"Yeah" Sakura beamed.

Touya glared at the puppy on her shoulder then noticed the coat she was wearing, "That jacket is not yours" he said.

Sakura turned a shade of dark red at once, "I can wear whatever I want"

"It's that brat's isn't it?" he asked angrily.

"Oh you mean that Li kid, right?" interjected Yukito.

Sakura looked down and nodded, still blushing.

"Isn't it too hot to wear a coat?" said Touya.

Sakura flared up at once, "So what? I'm wearing it because I want to. I think it's very comfortable"

Syaoran jerked in surprise, when he heard this.

"Don't bother about him. He's just being overprotective" Yukito said, holding out her bags. But Sakura saw a knowing twinkle in his eye which made her blush harder.

Sakura paid the bill, glared at her brother and stomped out of the shop. Syaoran clearly heard her mutter, "That insensitive jerk"

Syaoran grinned, feeling very jubilant at the moment because of what Sakura said a little while ago.

**Author's note:- ** I'm sorry if this story is going a bit slowly. I want to make Syaoran realize that he loves Sakura because of her kindness and innocence. I'm really glad that you all like this story. I'll post the next chapter ASAP! For now you guys can take a peek into the next chapter…

Up next…

"Guess what? I've got good news"

"What is it?"

"We're going on camp!"

The next chapter in My pet wolf cub, Chocolate is "A camp and lots of fun"

Signing off,

sakura doll


	5. A camp and lots of fun?

**Author's note:- **Hello everybody. I know you guys are REALLY mad at me for not updating for almost a month. Gomen! I'm so sorry. I've been really busy since school reopened. For the past two weeks we've had nothing but exams. And would you believe it? Our second set of exams start on Thursday again! Our teachers are such slave drivers!

Anyways, enough of my rambling, about **From Sunrise to Sunset **It'll take some time to update coz I'm only half way through.

And about the math test in the previous chapter, I know it's cheating but Syaoran would definitely not want Sakura to get into trouble right?

**Chapter 5:- **

**A camp and lots of fun…?**

Sakura was elated about her math mark that she annoyed her brother by not fighting back when he called her a monster. Knowing that she had cleaning duty that day, Sakura, much to Syaoran's surprise, actually got up early and sped off to school for once without hurrying.

"…my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head…" sang Sakura as she swung open the class door with Chocolate in her arms.

While doing her work Sakura continually sang the same song (Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne"

"…I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect cause I know you're worth it; you're worth it yeah…"

"Who's worth what, Sakura?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Sakura jumped, "Oh Tomoyo, you startled me. Is it time for school already?" she asked hoping, her amethyst eyed friend would forget about what she was singing.

But Tomoyo _never _forgot things like that "Don't change the subject. You were thinking about _him _again, right?" she asked shrewdly. Tomoyo glanced at the puppy sitting cutely on Sakura's table.

Syaoran watched as Sakura turned the color of a rosy red apple. The same feeling of jealousy boiled through him.

"No—n—no I mean…um..." he heard Sakura stammer.

"You know, Sakura, how much ever you try to deny it, you're feeling are written all over your face. I can't believe _certain _people don't notice it" Tomoyo said clearly making sure Syaoran heard every word. But Syaoran didn't want to hear it, every time he saw Sakura blush; it only made him angry and envious though he didn't know why. He thought that he was just being protective as a friend, although that answer didn't seem appropriate either.

Many other students started entering the classroom. Sakura grabbed Chocolate and shoved him inside the desk.

"Morning, Sakura, Tomoyo" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, Sakura's other friends walked over followed by Yamazaki, Chiharu's boyfriend (whose favorite hobby was to make up stories and always got bashed on the head by Chiharu which was her favorite hobby!)

"Hey guys" a voice panted behind them.

"Eriol!" cried Tomoyo gleefully.

"Guess what?" he asked breathlessly, his cheeks flushed from running.

"What?" asked everyone, as Eriol approached them, his azure eyes, twinkling.

"I just overheard the teachers talking, we're going on a camp" he said while wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

At once the whole class which had been listening jumped in the air and shouted in delight. The girls began to chatter excitedly while the boys were making a hell lot of noise.

"That's not all!" Eriol roared into the noisy crowd, "We're going trekking, hiking, scuba diving and lots more!"

Another roar of approval erupted from the class. The teacher entered the room, but no one noticed, they were too excited to pay attention. Finally exasperated, the teacher banged on the desk with his duster (A/n: That's what our teacher always does!), "QUIET! ALL OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, THEN THE TRIP IS CANCELLED!" he yelled.

Immediately, the class became so quiet that even if you dropped a pin, it would echo loudly. "Good" he said, satisfied.

"I see you've already got the info about your camp. Now let me fill in the details. You'll all be leaving the day after tomorrow, for a 10 day camp. You'll not only be going on trekking, hiking and scuba diving. You'll do other activities as well as visit a village nearby during your free times. Plus if possible, you'll be allowed to go to the mountains for skiing. Now, listen carefully, this is not just an enjoyable trip, you have an assignment as well"

The class groaned as the teacher continued, "You can present it as a drawing, a piece of poetry or as an essay of not less that 1000 words about your trip. There may also be parachuting." He concluded, pleased for the first time that the class actually paid attention. "Now let's get back to the lesson. All of you open your books to page 163" he began as the class sank into its usual stupor.

Sakura was very thrilled at the idea of going to camp but was upset that Syaoran would not be able to come. She loved the serenity of nature but also wished that Syaoran could be with her. She looked down at Chocolate on her lap and said, "Oh Syaoran how I wish he could come too" she whispered. Chocolate just cocked his head on one side, and looked at her as if to say, 'just enjoy yourself'. She sighed, then gave a watery smile, "I'm sure Syaoran wouldn't want me to mope around like this"

"Hey, Sakura" Tomoyo called, when the teacher had finally gone.

"Yeah?"

"You're bringing Chocolate too right?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura couldn't help but feel that Tomoyo sounded a little hopeful for some reason. She nodded, puzzled,

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Oh…no reason. Just wondering that's all" she said and didn't pursue that subject further.

Till the day of the tour, everyone in the class was really excited. The teachers were getting exasperated, because no one even bothered to pay the slightest bit of attention in any of the classes. Not that, they always do, but it was getting really worse, that even they began to wish that the day of the camp would hurry up and arrive.

Even though Sakura joined in with all the last minute flurry and enthusiasm, she couldn't help but hope that miraculously, Syaoran would appear and say that he's coming to the trip as well. But she knew that there was very little hope for that to happen; still she could dream, right?

On the day before the camp, Tomoyo had come to Sakura's house and made her pack a hell lot of clothes and accessories. After a little arguing they managed to reduce the luggage and Sakura was very thankful for she did not want to wear anything uncomfortable, she had convinced Tomoyo to let her take her favorite jean shorts and green tops (which was Syaoran's favorite color, of course!).

Finally the day of departure had arrived. All the students arrived punctually at the school gates. Touya, who had come to drop Sakura off, made a face and said,

"My god, what a noise! It's worse than a football crowd."

"Well you don't have any rights to say that. You were a high school student once too, you old man" with that insult Sakura dashed off and was immediately engulfed into a crowd of excited students.

"I'll get you for that, monster" yelled Touya at her retreating back.

When they had all got on the bus, Sakura grabbed a window seat and Tomoyo sat next to her. "Aren't you going to sit with Eriol?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I want to sit with my best friend. He can sit alone today"

"Poor Eriol" giggled Sakura, watching Eriol pouting as he walked down the aisle to the back.

The journey was pretty long and the students were beginning to get frustrated, when fortunately, Yamazaki came up with a ridiculously childish game. Having no choice everyone agreed to play, soon enough the students began to enjoy themselves, shrieking and laughing like they were back in elementary school.

According to the game, bits of paper, with some activity written on it, were folded and put inside a bag and everyone had to take turns in pulling out a piece. Then they had to follow the instructions given in the paper.

Currently Eriol was imitating a grumpy, old, deaf gardener whom he'd gotten into trouble with as a young boy for having stepped on his neatly mown lawn with dirty feet.

Eriol's glasses hung at the tip of his nose, as he wagged his finger in perfect imitation of the old man, and growled a string of curses in a raspy voice. Everyone hooted with laughter as Eriol pounced on poor Yamazaki as though scolding him for having committed a crime.

Both Sakura and Chocolate were enjoying themselves as well. Sakura was kneeling down on her seat with Chocolate on her shoulder as they watched the game. After a while, Sakura's throat became dry from all the laughter and her hands killed from constant clapping. So she decided to sink back in her seat to rest a while.

Tiredly, she leaned against the window and closed her heavy eyelids, holding Chocolate in her arms. Not long after she'd closed her eyes, everything around her seemed to become dark. Sakura looked around wondering what on earth had happened, when she saw someone familiar appear in front of her.

The person had chestnut hair and amber eyes.

_Syaoran! _She thought, though he appeared hazy. She ran towards him and called out,

"SYAORAN!"

But he became mistier and finally faded off, but she was sure she had heard him mutter,

"Sakura" before he vanished.

"Sakura, Sakura" a voice called, jolting Sakura awake.

"What happened?" asked Tomoyo, in a worried voice. "You fell asleep. And all of a sudden you started to sweat and shake. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream" replied Sakura, "I'm fine" She thought about the dream, she had just had and wondered if Syaoran, wherever he was felt anything. (**A/n: I'll you guys about the significance of the dream at the end of chapter author's note) **

Soon, they'd reached their destination. Everyone got off the bus and stretched. The location was magnificent. It was a clearing in the middle of a forest. There were three buildings one in front, one to the right and one to the left. Wooden tables and benches were scattered all around the place. (**A/n: I don't know if such a place exists. I just made it up)**

The teacher blew his whistle to signal everyone to gather around.

"Listen up. The building in front of you is where we, the teachers, will be staying. The boys in the left and the girls to the right. Five people will share a room. And most importantly you're not allowed outside the buildings after 9 pm sharp,…" some of the boys groaned, "… unless you want to die" the teacher concluded, "Finally, this path leads to the seashore, you are allowed to go there when you want. Now you can leave your luggage in your rooms after signing up and do what you want."

Tomoyo asked Sakura, "Want to see the shore?"

Sakura grinned, "Love to"

So the two girls dumped their bags in their rooms, changed into comfortable clothing and walked off.

"Are you sure, you don't want to spend time with Eriol?" Sakura inquired.

"It's ok, Sakura. I'm sure Eriol will understand" replied Tomoyo as the two of them walked towards the ocean. Sakura was still carrying Chocolate in her arms.

The ocean was beautiful. There were palm trees here and there and the sea was perfectly calm with some waves gently washing the shore. The seagulls flew overhead and a little breeze was blowing, "This place is just awesome. I can't wait to try out some sea sports." Sakura's emerald eyes twinkled.

"Yeah. The teacher said we can borrow some equipment from a rental shop on the other side of the beach." Tomoyo said.

"It's wonder why many people don't come here often."

"Well, it's a secluded area and not very popular. That's why I suppose"

Then silence fell between them, after a while Tomoyo suddenly asked, "Sakura, do you remember what happened the last time we went to a beach?"

"Vividly"

_Flashback_

_It was vacation time. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and the rest of their friends had gone to the beach to try out underwater diving which had been the talk of the town. But when they went deep into the sea, a storm began to brew and the sea became pretty rough._

_So they had to return. The winds were getting stronger than ever and their yacht tossed and shook violently, nearly tipping them all overboard twice. Sakura suddenly heard a cry, "Can you hear that?" she asked anxiously, "I hope no one's in trouble."_

_Over the loud whistling of the wind it was difficult to hear anything, but they finally spotted a little boy holding on to a rock and crying. The sea was so rough, the poor child's grasp on the rock kept loosening. _

"_No one would be able to swim in that sea" shouted Eriol, "We have to call the life guard" _

"_But it might be too late" cried Sakura._

"_I know but there's nothing we can do." Eriol replied._

_Suddenly much to all of their amazement, Sakura jumped overboard, Tomoyo shrieked._

"_Sakura!" yelled Syaoran as he watched her swim to the child with difficulty. After quite sometime Sakura managed to bring the child back to the yacht. But before she could get on herself, a huge wave pushed her farther away from the boat. Sakura gasped as Tomoyo burst into tears. "She's going in" wailed Rika as Sakura having no strength to swim gave up trying to fight the monstrous waves._

_Sakura felt herself sink but suddenly she felt something catch her ankle and pull her in. She looked down and saw that her feet were tangled in seaweed. How much ever she tried to kick and pull it didn't give away. She started to choke, for she couldn't hold her breath in any longer._

_I don't want to die she thought desperately as she fought with the weeds, I still haven't told Syaoran how I feel. I have so many dreams I don't want to die she thought frantically as she kicked as hard as she could. _

_It's no use. I can't do it, she thought sadly, before closing her eyes and waiting for death to take her over, she thought, 'Syaoran, I love you…so much'_

_All of a sudden, she was grabbed by the shoulders, roughly, and she felt the seaweed give away. She snapped her eyes open, as her body was lifted up to the surface. She looked at her rescuer, it was Syaoran (obviously!). Immediately tears sprang to her eyes as she pressed herself closer to him glad that he saved her life. _

_When they reached the surface, she gulped in much needed oxygen and began to cough and cry at the same time. Syaoran pushed her head down on his shoulder and ran his hands through her wet auburn head as she kept muttering, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die"_

"_Do you know how worried I was? Don't ever do that again" he whispered to her, feeling her bury her face in the crook of his neck as they bobbed on the surface waiting for the yacht to come._

_The others came over in the boat as quickly as possible and Eriol helped Syaoran in, who lifted Sakura up to the boat before climbing in. The girls were now comforting the child who had finally fallen asleep on Tomoyo's lap. _

_Naoko gave them blankets to wrap themselves in while Chiharu gave them some hot milk to drink. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting side by side on the deck of the yacht sipping their milk. Tomoyo gave Sakura a knowing look and then forced everyone down into the cabin after winking slyly at her. _

_Sakura took a deep breath, "Hey Syaoran?"_

"_Mmm"_

"_I just wanted to say thanks…for saving me"_

_Syaoran flashed a huge smile and said, "No problem, Sakura"_

_Sakura turned scarlet and hastily avoided his eyes. The two of them fell silent, a little while later Syaoran decided to break the uncomfortable silence in between and called her. But he suddenly felt a weight on his left shoulder, Sakura had fallen asleep, her blanket slid off her shoulders. He leaned over to pull the blanket up, but Sakura suddenly began to move in her sleep._

_She kept fidgeting till she felt more comfortable and finally settled down with her head snuggled contentedly on his shoulder and one of her hand grasped a fistful of his shirt. _

_Syaoran blushed at their position but soon he too fell asleep._

_End of flashback_

Sakura blushed, because Tomoyo had told her that after a while, she was sleeping with her head on his lap.

"But the worst part of it that I forgot to take my camera with me and I couldn't tape that Kodak moment" sighed Tomoyo, making Sakura turn even more red, not to mention Chocolate too.

The sun was dipping into the horizon, when Eriol came over, "Come on you too, the teachers are calling us in. It's getting dark"

The two of them nodded and walked back to the cabin. They were told to go to bed early much to the disappointment of the boys, because the next day was going to be very tiring and they need to get enough sleep. So Naoko was down in the dumps because she had wanted to tell ghost stories. Sakura was secretly relived, although she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Naoko who looked pretty dejected.

That night, Sakura's dream…

Sakura felt herself appear in the same dark place as before. She looked around trying to figure why she kept seeing this place and what it exactly is. As happened before Syaoran appeared again. And Sakura ran over to him calling him over and over again. Syaoran moved towards her as well. Just before they could reach each other an invisible barrier appeared in front of them.

Sakura noticed that Syaoran kept repeating something.

"Sakura" she whispered, reading his lips. Suddenly tears began to form in her eyes as she banged the barrier, repeating his name. Much to their amazement the barrier suddenly dissolved and Sakura immediately flung herself on Syaoran, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sakura broke down completely, her tears soaking his shirt. She wanted to tell him so many things, but the words wouldn't come out, so she just buried her face in his shoulder and kept repeating his name.

Syaoran wrapped her arms around her and muttered, "It's ok." He wanted to tell her that he's ok, and not to worry about him and that he'll always be there for her when she needed him. But all he could say was, "It's ok, Sakura"

Finally before disappearing he whispered, "I'm right beside you Sakura. Always"

Sakura woke up out of breath; her breath was coming out in pants. She sat up quickly, thinking about her dream. She couldn't understand why she kept seeing that dream. Suddenly she raised her hand up to her cheeks and felt tears. Now she was really confused.

Was it just a dream or was it real…?

Syaoran watched her from his place at the table next to her bed. He didn't understand what was going on either.

**Author's note:- **Well that's it folks! I hope it was long enough. I know I took a really long time to update and I'm sorry. About the dream,

The dream hasn't got much significance. It merely indicates that Syaoran is a step ahead in realizing his feelings for Sakura. Only when he realizes his true feelings, he'll revert back to his normal form.

About the second dream, No I didn't get the idea from Tsubasa Chronicles. I haven't even seen the anime. I downloaded a Tsubasa video file just recently and I was quite surprised to see that my idea is almost the same as that!

Anyways, I've got good news! The next chapter's gonna have some action/adventure. Here's a peek…

"CHOCOLATE!" Sakura screamed, her eyes filled with anxiety and fear…

Signing off,

sakura doll

(Thank you all my reviewers and please leave me a review for this chapter! LOL!)


	6. Chocolate's adventure

**Author's note :-** Umm…hi, ppl! I know that you guys want to kill me for not updating since…forever. I can see daggers and guns (gulps nervously). I'm sorry, please don't kill me! If you do then you won't be able to read the end of this story or From Sunrise to Sunset (You want to, don't you?) Life has been so hectic, that I barely have breathing time. Not to mention stupid writer's block. Now that I'm back on the line, I might be able to update faster. We have a week of holiday.

I would like thank everyone who's supported me and encouraged me to continue this story. I've done my best, I hope it isn't too boring for you.

Anyway, I got a question telling me that Syaoran seems stupid for it's very obvious that Sakura loves him. The answer to that will be told by Eriol in this chapter. So read to find out…

**Chapter 6:-**

**Chocolate's adventure:**

Because of the peculiar dream last night, Sakura did not get enough sleep and went to join her friends for the trek in the morning, both sleepy eyed and tousle haired. Chocolate was on her shoulder, as usual. Tomoyo approached Sakura, worry reflecting in her amethyst eyes,

"Are you ok, Sakura? You seem tired"

"I'm fine, Tomoyo, just a little sleepy" Sakura replied not wanting to upset her friend. Eriol came over, looking pretty messy himself. He let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes wearily,

"Man, why do we have to get up so early?" he mumbled, his glasses almost slipping off the end of his nose.

"What have you been doing last night?" asked Tomoyo sternly, pushing his glasses up. Eriol blushed and looked sheepish,

"We were just having fun and playing games, you know…" he trailed off. Tomoyo sighed,

"Boys. You're all the same" she ran her hand through his blue hair, trying to straighten it. Then she realized what she was doing and blushed,

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

Sakura watched them sadly, _I miss you, Syaoran. I hope you're ok. _ Unconsciously, she took Chocolate in her hands and gently stroked his fur between his ears. Chocolate looked up and saw a distant look in her eyes.

"Uh, Sakura… the teachers are calling us" said Tomoyo, too flustered about what happened to notice Sakura holding Chocolate. Tomoyo was not good at expressing her feelings openly, even though Eriol was her boyfriend, she couldn't help but blush sometimes, especially when she embarrassed herself in public.

The teacher's whistle rang shrilly through the crisp morning air jolting most of the sleepy students awake. He began to drone on about the usual instructions,

"The walk to the mountain is long, so we'll stop at a clearing when it is light enough to take some rest and then set out again, is that clear?" he roared and led the students along the path that lead to the mountain.

The students had all forgotten their sleep and chattered excitedly, carrying their bags and supplies.

"Oh wow" cried Sakura as she watched pretty petals flutter about. She giggled happily and twirled around, letting the petals play with her hair, Tomoyo whipped out her camera to video tape Sakura,

"She looks adorable, doesn't she?"

Eriol grinned, "I wonder what Syaoran's thinking"

Tomoyo said impatiently, "Why can't he hurry up and realize his feelings?"

"What does it matter to you?" asked Eriol.

"I want to tape Sakura admit her undying feelings to Syaoran" replied Tomoyo.

"Yeah… R….Right" said Eriol. "Syaoran definitely loves her, they've loved each other long before Sakura even realized her feelings but they just denied it for so long that they didn't comprehend that it might be true. Even though this feeling might seem sudden to them, it's not, because it's always been inside them, they're just not ready to admit it for the fear of losing the other's friendship or breaking the bond between them."

"Wow. I didn't know you could speak so philosophically" said Tomoyo looking at Eriol with mock surprise on her face.

Eriol pretended to get hurt and placed his hand dramatically over his heart,

"Oh Tomoyo, You've hurt my poor fragile heart" he said exaggeratedly. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and called out to Sakura,

"Sakura, come on. If we don't hurry up we'll be left behind."

Sakura stopped dancing and went over to her friend and trailed after them. She could hear Eriol and Tomoyo bickering over something and saw Tomoyo hit Eriol on the head. It made her feel like the third wheel. She decided not to interrupt, and hugged Chocolate glad that he was there, even though he was only a puppy, his presence was enough to take her loneliness away.

Before, if Eriol and Tomoyo got mushy when the four of them hung out with each other, she always had Syaoran to turn to. Syaoran and she would always leave them alone or tease them endlessly and they would laugh their heads off at Eriol and Tomoyo's embarrassment.

Sakura whispered, "I'm so glad you're here with me, Chocolate" Sakura pressed her cheek on his head, feeling the warmth and softness of his fur.

Syaoran blushed; she was way too close for comfort. He could see pretty long eyelashes framing her beautiful gem like eyes. Her soft auburn hair had a golden tint, cased her pretty face, her cheeks were warm with a pink blush. Her pink lips were pulled in a gentle smile and she wore no make up.

Her emerald eyes reflected gentleness, innocence and purity…

Syaoran gulped, he always thought Sakura was cute but he didn't realize that she was really really pretty too. He shook his head to remove all these strange thoughts from his head,

_Why am I thinking this way? Sakura's my best friend, that's it……… right? _But he wasn't sure about the answer anymore. He growled softly and brushed the thoughts away, he could not risk breaking the friendship between him and Sakura. He felt Sakura raise her head and looked up,

"What's the matter, Chocolate? Are you hungry?" Syaoran didn't do anything and froze at her next action. She bent and planted a gentle kiss on his head,

"Don't worry we'll stop soon for breakfast and then I'll give you something really good to eat, okay?" Then she shivered, it was pretty chilly in the morning, even though it was summer, she brought Chocolate closer to her and grinned,

"You're so warm" she said pressing him closer to her neck.

Syaoran could get a smell of fresh cherry blossoms from her and blushed harder. He felt sorry for her, because he knew she was lonely but she didn't want to disturb her friends so she walked alone. She always thought of others before herself. It reminded him of an incident that had happened last winter,

_Flashback_

_It was peak winter and it had snowed hard. Sakura and Syaoran were walking home. Since their regular way had been blocked due to construction, they took the longer way. Sakura had come that way only once or twice. As they neared an alley, they heard the voice of someone sobbing. _

_Sakura, being herself wanted to help the person in trouble and the two of them traced the source of the voice and found a little child about five years old, shivering as she cried._

_Sakura noticed that the child was dressed in rags and realized that she was cold. Immediately, she pulled out her coat and gave it to the girl. She looked at it, then at Sakura who smiled and then took the coat from Sakura, gave her big smile and wrapped it around her hand. _

_Both of them looked at the girl's hand and were surprised to see a small baby boy about a year old. Sakura was touched as she saw the girl pick the boy, thank Sakura and run into a smelly dirty, cold alley._

"_That must be where she lives" whispered Syaoran, placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder. He was surprised to hear a sob, _

"_It's so sad. That poor girl has barely anything warm to cover herself yet she wanted to protect that child from the cold." Sakura suddenly spun around and buried her face into Syaoran's chest and broke down. Syaoran smiled gently, and wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. _

_Syaoran looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled, she had cried herself to sleep. He knocked on the door of the Kinomoto residence with much difficulty, only to be welcomed by glare. _

"_What do you want, brat?"_

_Before Syaoran could retort, Fujitaka arrived and thanked Syaoran for bringing Sakura home…_

_End of flashback_

By the time Syaoran broke out of his reverie, the sun had already risen up and they had reached a clearing to have breakfast. There was a river flowing by and the place was serene. After breakfast, the teachers decided to rest so the students roamed about freely. Sakura went over to sit by the river. Girls were gossiping, boys were playing a game of soccer.

Suddenly a voice shouted, "Sakura watch out" Sakura turned in the direction of the voice and spotted the ball soaring towards her. With a shriek Sakura jumped, the ball brushed against her shoulder, taking poor Chocolate with it.

With a loud yelp, Chocolate fell in the river with a tremendous splash

"CHOCOLATE!" Sakura screamed, her eyes filled with anxiety and fear. Without thinking for another second, Sakura kicked off her shoes and was about to jump into the water, when Tomoyo stopped her,

"No Sakura, the current's too strong, you'll get hurt"

"It doesn't matter" replied Sakura, wriggling out of Tomoyo's grasp and dived into the river. Sakura quickly swam towards Chocolate and managed to catch him, but the current was too strong, it pushed her away from the edge, her clothes were wet and heavy, she could do nothing but let the river take her wherever it went.

"Sakura" Tomoyo screamed. All of the students watched with fear and dread as the river took Sakura and Chocolate.

Syaoran panicked when he saw Sakura's eyes closing, he fought to keep his own consciousness, but he was too weak he couldn't do anything but hope that a miracle might save them.

Syaoran blinked and opened his eyes, he was lying in the edge of the river, he got up and shook the water from his fur and walked over to Sakura who was still unconscious, and her body was covered with scratches and bruises. Anxiously, he put his ear to her pulse and found that she was alive but very weak.

Syaoran knew he needed to get help, but he couldn't leave Sakura here. He wished he was in his human form, for at least then he could help her.

_Sakura! Sakura, wake up! Sakura! _

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. _That voice, was it Syaoran? _She sat up groaning with pain and then started to cough out the water she'd swallowed. She looked around and found herself by the edge of the river, near the thick forest. A small bark from near her, told her that Chocolate was alright.

"Chocolate!" she gasped, reaching out for him, "Thank goodness you're ok. I was so worried about you" she looked at him, "we have to find a way out of here" she tried to get up but fell back, she'd bruised her left leg.

"Ouch, what are we going to do now?" she looked at where Chocolate was standing but he wasn't there. "Chocolate?" In a couple of moments, there was a rustling in the bush and Chocolate reappeared dragging a sturdy long branch with him. He placed it next to Sakura and looked at her,

"Thanks Chocolate"

Sakura stood up with the help of the stick, placed Chocolate in his usual place on her shoulder and limped along a narrow pathway.

There were so many trees, that they completely covered the sunlight, so the forest became darker and darker as she hobbled further in. Sakura was starting to get scared, she was afraid that she'd get lost.

She must walked for about half an hour when Chocolate suddenly growled, Sakura could feel the hair on his neck standing up,

"What is it, Chocolate?" she whispered, he voice shaking with fear. She could hear footsteps and backed away from the source of the noise.

"SAKURA" called Chiharu, as she looked for her missing friend. Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko had told their teacher what had happened and requested their teachers if they could look for her. The teachers agreed and let them split into groups but they had to return before dark. Tomoyo was very upset and had cried a lot. Eriol tried to calm her, he was very worried as well. They'd been look for almost an hour but still no sign.

They had shouted themselves hoarse and they were all very tired and worried but they didn't give up hope.

"Sakura, where are you?" called Tomoyo…

The footsteps became louder and louder and Sakura became more scared, she backed away till her back touched a tree. A low growl was heard, Chocolate immediately jumped off her shoulder and landed in front of her.

A tiger emerged from the bushes and it looked pretty hungry. Chocolate advanced towards the tiger,

"No don't Chocolate" cried Sakura, but Chocolate didn't pay heed to her frantic comments. The tiger raised a paw and sent Chocolate flying, who banged against a tree and fell down,

"NO CHOCOLATE!" Sakura screamed, and tried to go towards him, but she stopped when the tiger growled.

She faced the tiger and leaned against the tree, she wanted to run but her body was frozen. She was too scared to move a muscle.

The tiger moved towards her, baring its teeth. _Oh, God please help me! I don't want to die. I'm too young to die. _Sakura thought, closing her eyes waiting for the pain…but it never came. Instead she heard a loud yelp, her eyes snapped open, Chocolate had pounced on the tiger's face obscuring the tiger's view.

The tiger got distracted, and immediately averted its gaze towards the little wolf cub. With a menacing growl the tiger made a dash towards Chocolate who immediately ran into the nearby bushes.

Syaoran kept running with the tiger in hot pursuit, he had to get the tiger away from Sakura. He ran till he reached a cliff. Syaoran stopped and looked down, he couldn't see how deep it was. A growl behind him told him the tiger was already here. Syaoran faced the tiger, his mind working furiously, he had to think fast or he would die. He watched the tiger and then decided to make his move.

It's now or never. With that Syaoran leaped at the tiger….

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura could hear noises, so she grabbed her stick and limped as fast as she could towards the direction, Chocolate had disappeared only to find a cliff and no one there. She went over to the cliff and peered over anxiously, she saw the tiger lying at the bottom of the cliff, unconscious.

Fear swept through her entire body and she stepped back. Where was Chocolate?...

**Author's notes: ** Ha! Ha! A cliffy! I left you all wondering didn't I? I bet you've all got so many questions. What happened? Where's Chocolate? And most importantly, is he even alive?

About From Sunrise to Sunset, I working on the next chapter, it'll probably be up and going by tomorrow. It would've been up by now if I wasn't so bad at riddles. Anyways leave a review and tell me what you think, please (Please no flames)

Signing off,

sakura doll


	7. Author's note

**Author's notes **

Hi, ppl! It's been a really long time since I last updated. Sorry about that. I have been pretty busy the last two months, so I just couldn't find time to sit and type my stories. For now, I'm gonna put this story on hiatus because of two reasons. 1. I wanna concentrate on one story at a time. And 2, I have practically run out of ideas. So, I'm gonna start off with My Savior, my love.  If I am unable to think of anything to continue this story with, I may have to delete it.

So watch out for the next chapter of My Savior, my love. It'll be up soon. Once again I apologize for making you guys wait for so long.

sakura doll


End file.
